


the only heaven i'll ever need

by chaos_ineffable



Series: Good Omens 30th Anniversary [12]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Was Not Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Good Omens 30th Anniversary, Heaven, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_ineffable/pseuds/chaos_ineffable
Summary: Snapshot memories of Heaven plus one from after the Apocalypse.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens 30th Anniversary [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729684
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	the only heaven i'll ever need

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for this one is 'Memory'.

Heaven shines with alabaster light. Angels gather in their ranks, waiting patiently for their commander to speak. A principality with silver curls fidgets with the hilt of his sword. He’s not a fan of standing in rows and waiting for orders. He’d much rather be off watching the starmakers do their thing. The swirling gases and lights of the newborn cosmoses are such a beautiful sight. 

He sighs wistfully at the same time his commander barks an order. He rushes to obey along with the rest of his troop. 

“Aziraphale!” his commander shouts, marching over. “How many times do I have to tell you! Pay attention! You are a soldier of the Lord! Act like it!”

Aziraphale shakes any remaining thoughts of the starmakers from his mind and focuses on training. Questions have not been invented yet, so he does not wonder why the Lord needs soldiers to fight for Her when there is no enemy for them to fight. He simply does as he is told, like a good angel should.

\---

On the other side of Heaven, a power sits on the edge and stares at the stars he just finished hanging. They are beautiful swirling masses, sparkling against the darkness of the void. Usually, the sight fills him with joy, makes him want to continue Creating amazing things for Her. 

This time, as he sits by himself and watches the stars he made, he feels…something. Something new. Something he doesn’t like.

He wants to know what it is, why his stomach is a sea of roiling knots and why his chest is a gaping hole, but he does not know how to ask. He doesn’t even know what asking is.

“Ramiel, I’m glad I found you,” Samael sits beside him and looks over his stars. “I wanted to have a word with you.”

“About what?” Ramiel asks. It is rare another angel searches him out, especially when he is this close to the edge. Most angels find the sudden drop into cold, dead space unsettling.

Samael doesn’t seem bothered though. He leans on one arm and dangles his feet over the side, looking as though he’s sitting on a cloud instead of the edge of existence.

“I’ve noticed you’ve been distant lately. Lost in thought. Pensive. I think you would fit in well with some of the other angels and me. We’ve started a group of sorts. Are you interested?”

Ramiel blinks. He’s never been invited to join a group of angels before. He considers the empty feeling coiled in his chest. Maybe spending time with other angels would help get rid of it. 

He smiles at Samael. “I’d love too.”

He doesn’t know that Samael will be the first angel to ask questions, will be the first to Fall. He doesn’t know that, soon, he will ask more questions than Heaven is willing to answer and he will Fall too. In many more ways than one.

\---

Six thousand years later, an angel and a demon sit on a porch at midday. A lush garden blooms in front of them, almost as beautiful as the very first Garden. They reach for each other and braid their fingers together, a practiced movement that requires no effort from either of them.

A content sigh leaves the angel and he sips from a warm cup of tea. “You’ve done a lovely job, darling.”

The demon grimaces but squeezes the angel’s hand lovingly. “Shut up, angel.”

They sit and watch the garden and bask in the other’s presence. The cold, lonely memories of their time in Heaven fade a little more. They will never forget that time, not completely, but they will continue to make better memories until Heaven is a distant thought in the back of their minds.

They have their cottage, and their garden, and the freedom to be together and that is all they will ever need.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!


End file.
